The Inevitable
by RACHELorLORELAI
Summary: [LL] Post "Say Something." Will Lorelai and Luke reconcile? Or will they realize their differences are inevitable and unavoidable? Please read & review! [Chapter 3 up]
1. In or Out?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Gilmore Girls related. Except for my DVD's, and my CD, and my posters, and I also named my daughter Lorelai, but I do own her. That's it. (Try and tell me I'm not obsessed)**

**A/N: **This story is set post "Say Something." I haven't actually seen it yet, due to my idiotic cable provider but I'm watching it tonight. Sorry if this conflicts with the episode, I just wanted to give you a time frame. Also, this chapter is shorter than I would have liked...oh well, on to our troubled lovebirds!

**Chapter 1: In or Out?**

Lorelai angrily pushed open the door to the diner, looking like hell. She wore baggy sweat pants, so stained you couldn't tell their original color. Her usually perfect hair was frizzy and disheveled and her face was red and blotchy.

"Why did you lie to me?" Lorelai asked the man behind the counter.

Luke looked up from his order pad,

"Lorelai..." He hadn't expected to see her.

"That's my name, but I asked you a question. Why the hell did you lie to me?"

Lorelai's voice rose with every word, causing every customer in the diner to listen of course, but pretend to be deeply engrossed in their menus.

"Lorelai, maybe we should talk in private..." Luke said nervously, glancing around at the full diner.

"I don't want to talk in private! Answer the god damn question. Why did you lie to me and say you were all in?"

"I was all in. You weren't." Luke said pointedly.

"Don't even try to pull that crap. If you were all in, you wouldn't have run away from...from _us._"

"I didn't run away. It was obvious to me that you didn't want to be in this relationship so I made it easy for you."

"Oh really? Is that what we had, a relationship? I was under the impression that to be in a relationship you needed to trust the other person!"

"Lorelai."

"Stop saying my name like that! Just tell me, Luke. Why the hell don't you trust me?"

"When I heard Chris say all that stuff, I realized it was true. You do belong together. I've watched you all these years, and whenever..._he_ comes to town you stop being yourself. You forget about whatever poor slob you're dating and go running into _his_ arms. I don't want to be that poor slob."

"God dammit. Why won't you listen to me? Chris and I are over. We will never be together. Of course, he will always be in my life, but only as Rory's father."

"I'm sorry Lorelai, but I can't do this. I'm not going to fall in love all over again with you and then have you leave me for _him._"

"Fine Luke. Fine. If you're not mature enough to trust me, then fine. After I leave, how about you review this conversation and ask yourself, _"Who really was all in?"_

And with that, Lorelai Gilmore walked out the door.

**A/N: **I hope I didn't butcher the characters too badly. Anyway, if you liked this, tell me and I will continue. If you hated it, tell me so I can go buy some Ben Gerry's and wallow. Just kidding. But please tell me how you felt about it.


	2. Foolish Games

**Chapter 2: Foolish Games**

**Title taken from the Sarah McLaughlin song of the same name. The lyrics are very pertinent to this story...so um...hum along as you read!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, ok. I am an obsessed Gilmore Girls Fan. I named my daughter Lorelai, I spend all my money on all things GG, but when it comes down to it, I am just a lowly college freshman. Who happens to go to the same school as a certain Gilmore Girl we all know and love. **

**A/N: **Hey everyone. This is going to be a long Author's Note, chock full of rants and questions, etc. There won't be a quiz after, so go ahead to the story if you're a mean person like that. I watched "Say Something" last night and I must say, I have never cried so much in my life. Call me sensitive, but I was very emotionally involved. I have always loved Luke but I was so angry at him last night, it took all of my resolve not to kick the TV. (Which of course would have done nothing, and I would have wasted a lot of money and probably injured my foot.) Anyway, I watched a lot of Season 1 and Season 2 episodes today and I discovered that all of Lorelai's relationships are exactly the same. She thinks she has feelings for someone, but fears what will happen to Rory, dates him anyway, and ends up in bed crying, with Rory laying in bed next to her. Seriously. The episode where she breaks up with Max (the first time!) was a mirror image of "Say Something." I'm sure ASP did this on purpose, I think she has a level of genius that none of us mere morals could understand. Oh well, this was a pointless Author's Note. Thanks for the reviews! I have an idea of where I want this to go so if you think I should continue, say the word! Or rather, click the button. On with the story.

Lorelai Gilmore trudged home, unaware of the rain that had begun to fall steadily, or the fact that her sock less feet were freezing and wet underneath her thin tennis shoes.

She was hurt, angry and just wanted to go home, put on her Hello Kitty pajamas, snuggle under the covers and watch The Daily Show forever.

The Daily Show. She remembers the night he bought the TV. She remembers his flannel shirt, the way it felt on her skin, the stubble on his face, the way his lips feel on hers.

_Agh!_ Lorelai inwardly cursed herself. _Stop. It's over. Then why does everything remind me of him? I cant even think of Jon Stewart without being reminded of his lips. Oh God, those lips._

_Dammit. Buck up, Gilmore!_

It had been sixteen hours since he had broken up with her (but hey, who's counting?) and she already felt her world had fallen apart. Lorelai didn't want to become one of _those_ girls. The ones who felt they were nothing without a man. But Luke wasn't just a man. He was her man, probably even _the_ man. God, what was it he had said? He was in love with her? What the hell did that mean? Did she love him? Lorelai had never told a man she loved him. Not Christopher, and she had a child with him. Not Max, and she had almost married him. So, what was different with Luke? They didn't have a child, they weren't engaged, so why the hell did she feel like a part of her had been ripped out?

Lorelai fished for her keys in her purse for several minutes. When she came up empty handed she leaned against the door and slid down to the ground, suddenly gripped with violent sobs.

"Mom!"

Rory Gilmore slammed her car door and ran up to her mom, sitting beneath the front door.

To Lorelai, her daughter looked like Wonder Woman, here to save the day.

To Rory, her mom looked like a complete stranger. She had never seen her mom so out of it, so depressed, angry and sad all at the same time. This wasn't her mom, this was a shell of what used to be her mom. Rory was suddenly filled with rage that someone could do this to such an amazing woman. She had known Luke all her life, and until now, she had always respected and loved him. Now she just wanted to hit him and make him hurt like she knew her mom was hurting.

"Can't...find...keys..." Lorelai choked out between sobs.

Rory wrapped her arms around her mother's shaking body, no words were spoken or necessary.

They both knew this had nothing to do with keys. Mother and daughter knew they had each other, and right now, that was all they needed.

**A/N: **Again I know. (Oy with the Author's Note's already!) Sorry. I'm in the process of writing a story of Lorelai at age 16, obviously including pregnancy, Rory's birth, running away etc. I know it's been done, but it hasn't been done the way I want it. Said only the way an only child can. I will make it LL too I think. So would anyone be interested in reading it? I'll finish it and post it if so. If not, I should probably look into getting a social life. : Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! (I know, capital letters, aren't I obnoxious?)


	3. Broken Pieces

**A/N: **Sorry, this chapter is depressing, but thanks to all those who reviewed, and don't worry, it will get better soon, I promise! Also, this chapter is shorter than it was meant to be, but I cut it in half because than it was too long...I will post the next chapter tomorrow! Thanks again, and please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, I would hope you caught on to that by now.**

**Chapter 3: Broken Pieces**

For Lorelai, the following week went by painfully slow. It seemed like everyday was exactly the same as the previous one. Possibly because, that was the truth. Every day she woke up, alone and cold in her bed and called Sookie. Everyday their conversation was the same. Lorelai would tell Sookie she was sick and couldn't come to work today. Sookie replied the way any loving friend would, telling her to take as much time as she needed until she felt better. Sookie knew Lorelai wasn't physically sick. Mentally, emotionally, that was a different story. She worried about her best friend, she was always so strong and independent, so Lorelai. But Sookie knew this was killing her. She could tell by the monotonous sound of her usually peppy and sing-songy voice, she could tell the way she had holed up in her house, alone, except when she or Rory came to make sure she was still alive.

They came often, to check her pulse and make sure she was eating. They couldn't come as often as they liked, Lorelai wouldn't let them, but they came enough to see how hurt she really was. They never talked about him, if a stranger had been in the room during one of these visits, they would have never known this was all about a break up. Or rather, excuse me, a break.

_A break._ Lorelai thought bitterly. _Who the hell are we, Ross and Rachel?_

On Thursday afternoon, Lorelai stumbled out of bed, and made her way towards the stairs, avoiding the mirror as she went. Mirrors, she knew, would do nothing to improve her mood, instead they'd show her how shitty she was sure she looked. More frightening than even that, they would show her the pain she felt inside, underneath the puffy and swollen eyes and the makeup-streaked face. Lorelai walked into the kitchen, a place she had avoided until now. Everything here reminded her of _him._ Every single cooking untesil she couldn't name, every pot and pan she had never used until they started going out. She remembered the times he came over and cooked for her. She was always surprised to find that she had things used to cook in her kitchen. Looking around, she realized the kitchen was the same, she had all of the same things, except for one. Him.

Her eyes scanned the counter, she remembered the times he had taken her into his arms and pushed her against the counter, allowing them to kiss passionately. Her eyes moved farther along the counter and landed on the coffee pot. Her former best friend, it now seemed to be looking at her, mocking her. She remembered the times she had gone into the Diner, in a caffeine frenzy, waiting for him to pour that one special cup, just for her. She realized now that maybe, the appeal of the caffeinated beverage wasn't the coffee itself, perhaps it was the server of the coffee that she had become addicted to all these years.

Lorelai got angry then. Angry at everyone. Her mother came to mind first. God, was she angry at her. Lorelai had always known her mother was not exactly Glinda the Good Witch, but she would have never pinned her for such a selfish bitch. What the hell was she thinking, that she could dictate Lorelai's relationships? She and her mother had never been close, but Lorelai knew this was the last straw. She never wanted to see or talk to Emily Gilmore again.

Next on her list of people she was angry at was Chris. Chris. All those years they had mocked and bitched together about Emily Gilmore, and now, here he was, her new partner in crime? The crime being ruining Lorelai's life, and the only thing she cared for in the world. Rory excluded of course. She couldn't believe Chris thought he could just waltz his way back here, break up her relationship and they would live happily ever after? Lorelai had always known Chris was naive and idiotic but she would have never pinned him for something quite so arrogant or selfish.

Luke. Lorelai hadn't been able to even think his name until now. She was mad at Luke. He had lied to her, on their first date.

_"Lorelai, I just wanted you to know...this thing we're doing here, you and me? I am in. I am all in._"

Lying, selfish bastard. Lorelai knows her thinking is unreasonable and irrational but she doesn't care. She is hurt and scarred and she knows he is the reason for it. It's not like I did anything wrong, I have no control over what my mother or Christopher says or does. I didn't tell him about that night with Chris because I was afraid this would happen. He would overreact and assume things had happened, things which most definitely had not happened. Why didn't he just tell me on our first date,

"_Lorelai, I'm not really looking for a long term relationship, maybe we'll go out a couple of times, sleep together occaisionaly, but at the first sight of trouble, I'm out. All out."_

At least that would have been closer to the truth. For the first time since Rory had rescued her outside on the porch, Lorelai allowed herself to break down. She knelt on the floor sobbing, being careful not to touch the broken shards of glass that used to be her coffeepot.

**A/N: **Oh, and **Lori2279**, it's like you read my mind. I have a feeling you'll be happy with the next chapter! ; ) And, **lukeandlorealilove**, I know me too! I sat there crying and even my daughter, who is three, thought I was crazy!

Thanks for reading, now go review!

Rachel


End file.
